narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seigō Nakano
Seigō Nakano (中野 正剛, Nakano Seigō) is a member of the Nakano Clan and the former leader of the ANBU. He has recentally became the leader of Trinity Blitz and is in charge of taking care of the Nakano triplets. During his childhood has was given the title Blazing Sun (燃える太陽, Moeru taiyō) due to him possesing the Nova Release Kekkei genkai. After joining the Anbu and rising to the leader he was giving the title The Smiling Demon (笑みを浮かべて鬼, Emi o ukabete oni Lit: Demon with a smile) due to him always having a smile on his face. He is current Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Appearance Personality For all his strength, one wouldn't know the extent of it at the first glance. He has taken a laid-back and "be reasonable" approach when dealing with matters concerning his duties as the leader of team asura and is very much personable. Although fully capable of enforcing his authority through force (or perhaps because of such a capability), he would prefer to, and is often able to, use voice of reason to resolve problems to the point of appearing goofy at times. History Abilities Taijutsu Seigō is an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge if not skill in various styles and taijutsu techniques. Seigō had become highly proficient in the practices of both taijutsu and kenjutsu, aptly demonstrated when he effortlessly disarmed a shinobi of his sword and grabbing it, cut a swath through a considerable portion of an enemy army by just using his mastery in this area alone. One of Seigō's trademark attributes was his immense speed and instantaneous reflexes. When fighting, he often employed his Space-Time kunai, wielding them proficiently and taking advantage of their particular form, which made them even more suitable for close range combat than standard kunai. With learning a bits and peices of the Boundless Fist fighting style he has created his own style called Flowing Palm that uses the Pressure Release. Ninjutsu Nature Transformations On top of his physical capabilities, Seigō is able to use Plasma Release nature transformation. With it he is able to create orbs of energy. He is also able to use the Pressure Release with it he is able to increase the force of his strikes, as well as glide on a surface. Along side his two nature transformations his is able to use the Nova Release Kekkei Genkai by combing the two. With it he is able to create stars that can pull in it's surrounding one that can freeze things, and others that varies in sizes. Summoning Seigō can summon Coyotes of varying sizes, although he has only tends to summon Sigma or Omega. They are mainly used for their inventiveness, mischievousness, evasiveness, and tracking abilities. With the two he is able to use different collaboration attacks. Ranging from a simple transformation to a more monstrous transformation. During his first attempt at combining with sigma and omega Kurama prevented it stating Seigō didn't need chakra from anyone other then it. Space-Time Ninjutsu While not his most favorite form of combat he is an expert in using his Kurakami Sankaku jutsu. By adding the chakra of Kurama he is able to use this jutus more often. To use his jutsu he uses he custom made space-time kunai that he also uses as a sword. Jinchūriki Transformations As Kurama's jinchūriki, Seigō is gifted with its enormous supply of chakra, to which Himiko estimated it to be greater than her own when its influence is not suppressed. It also gives Seigō accelerated healing and depending on the amount of chakra he's using, Seigō is also given an increase in strength, speed, and his healing factor. At times, he is also granted a fox-shaped chakra shroud with massive invulnerability. Though after spending great time training and learning about one another, Kurama began to trust him. Out of his trust Seigō became fully able to change into Full Nine-Tails form at will. After which Kurama's his chakra to used along with hismonstrous transformation and vise verse thus increasing his abilities. After their first combination with Kurama Sigma and Omega's form had changed. The two stated that they could feel the power of Kurama flowing though them. Quotes * (when talking about a former anbu leader) "Me and my recon officer were always at each other's throats. So we settled it in the ring. I had the reach, she had the flexibility. After 9 rounds the judges said it was a tie. Alot of pissed off betters in the other room. After that we had a tie breaker in her room. Lets just say I had the reach, and she had the flexibility...". * "If all the world's a stage, I want to operate the trap door". * "I always wait for the Times each morning. I look at the obituary column and if I’m not in it, I go to work. " Trivia Category:OmniKaiser